


The Day Love Began (and the World Ended)

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, End of the World, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No time like the present...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Love Began (and the World Ended)

Of course, all week long there were the jokes. "I'm eating all the dessert I want - it's the end of the world, you know!" "The Mayan Calendar only ended on 12/21/12 because they ran out of space!" Jokes about no more homework or bills, running up credit cards, and throwing "End of the World" parties. And so on.

Friday morning saw Jared and Jensen busy on set. Sam and Dean were sitting on the hood of the Impala, having a 'beer' and discussing the latest hunt and its fallout in a desultory fashion. Dean was working up to apologizing to Sam for being such a dick, and Sam was getting ready to apologize to Dean for being such an asshole. The witch they had killed the day before had enmeshed them in a 'truth web', and they'd finally been able to express all the angst between them. Dean discovered that Sam HAD looked for him before being hamstrung by his grief. Amelia had just been an attempt at finding some comfort and and a reason to go on living. Sam understood more fully the depths of Dean's hurt and abandonment - always an issue with Dean - and that having Benny close didn't mean that Sam lost his place in Dean's heart. The boys were feeling rather flayed, and the beers and idle chat while perched on Baby were scripted to finally start smoothing out some of the raw edges.

So Jared and Jensen sat on Baby's glossy, black hood, beer bottles filled with ginger ale at hand. The crew was silent as the quiet, emotional scene filmed. Robert Singer called "Cut!", directing the cameraman to shift angles while the boys got their makeup touched up. With both camera and faces ready, Singer called "Roll 'em!" and the scene began anew, the boys working their way through the dialogue with casual yet heartfelt intensity.

Then the fireballs started.

Two or three of the crew were instantly gone, literally only a smoking hole marking where they'd stood. The lot echoed with screams, and people ran madly in all directions amid the thuds of impacting fireballs. They were not falling as heavily as rain, but they fell steadily, leaving streams of smoke and steam trailing behind them. The molten lumps pitted the ground, causing many runners to fall or trip in their mad dash for safety.

At the first impact, Jensen grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him underneath the Impala. They sheltered there for a few moments as the first round of chaos played out. Both men were utterly shocked, then horrified, watching as more bodies fell. "Hang on!" yelled Jensen into Jared's ear. "We'll make a run for the trailer in a minute!" They hid their faces in their jackets, protecting themselves from the heat and fire filling the air around them.

After a minute, the lot was somewhat emptier - people had either run off, found shelter, or been killed. Jared and Jensen slid out from underneath Baby and dashed for Jared's trailer, his being closer. Running through the open lot with fireballs still falling was an experience they never could have been prepared for, and would be happy never to go through again. Panting hard, they reached the trailer steps. Jared leapt halfway up them, his arm reaching for the door when a fireball blasted right through the trailer's roof.

The explosion blew Jared back off the steps and laid him flat on the ground. Jensen had dropped flat already, so he crawled over to Jared. "Jared! Buddy! You okay??" He shook Jared's arm and slapped his face. He didn't like being so rough, but they couldn't stay unprotected like this. 

Jared opened his eyes, looking around dazedly. "Jen, what the hell is - " And then he remembered. Tears ran down his cheeks, cutting wet streaks through the dust and grime. "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. C'mon, Jen, we gotta get out of here!" Jared scrambled to his feet, pulling Jensen up too.

They looked around, knowing they couldn't stay there but not knowing where to go. The other buildings were also in flames now; fireballs wrecking roofs and walls before spreading fire to the rest of the structures. There were no living beings around them - bodies littered the ground, some of them also on fire. Some may have escaped or found shelter, but the actors didn't know where that might be.

"Jesus," swore Jensen. "Jesus, this might just be it, Jared. The fucking end of the world after all. Goddamn Mayans!" He pulled Jared close into his arms. "Fuck, seems so stupid now. Waited so long, but fuck it - I ain't dying with this unsaid. I love you, Jared. Loved you this whole damn time." He put a hand behind Jared's head and held him to Jensen's mouth for a passionate kiss.

Jared froze for a moment before responding enthusiastically to the kiss. "I love you too, Jen! God! Why did we fucking wait so long? What the fuck does anything else matter now?" He was crying again, but now Jensen joined him. Their tears mingled on their cheeks as they kissed again.

"Rather die with you, if I gotta die with someone," Jensen said with a weak laugh. They huddled together, waiting for it to just be over now.

"Hey, assbutts!"

Startled, they looked around and saw Misha beckoning to them. "Over here! Hurry!"

They broke into a run, their long legs eating up the yards to where Misha stood. "Where do we go now, Mish?" Jared asked anxiously.

"With me!" Misha replied, and suddenly beams of light burst from his eyes and mouth. Jensen and Jared were dumbfounded. Misha spread his arms and huge black wings unfurled behind him.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Jensen. "Are you seriously a fucking angel??"

"Of course!" Misha smiled. "Who do you think gave the writers the idea for Castiel in the first place?" He winked, which made one of the light beams flicker. "You guys made it just it time!"

"What do you mean, just in time? And shouldn't we be getting out of here?" asked Jared anxiously. He clutched Jensen to his chest with a long arm.

"I mean Heaven! Don't you remember? Only soulmates can share a Heaven. Thank god you declared yourselves, otherwise I'd have to pull a lot of strings for you two to share."

"Misha, that was just a script! What are you talking about?" demanded Jensen, clutching Jared back.

"Guys!! Like I said - who do you think GAVE those ideas to the writers?" Misha smirked. "But now - time to vamoose! Hey, didja see what I did there? Va-MOOSE!" He mimed antlers on his head and giggled.

Jared and Jensen both rolled their eyes. Misha laughed loudly before he extended his arms, placing one hand on Jensen's shoulder and one hand on Jared's. "Here we go, guys! It's the trip of a lifetime! Hang on tight now!"

No sooner did the guys feel Misha's hand hot and heavy on their shoulders than an enormous light erupted around them, accompanied by a swirling wind. The men squinted their eyes as they yelled helplessly into the wind. Jensen and Jared clung tightly together, while Misha seemed unaffected by both wind and light. Then Misha threw back his head, screaming strange, blocky syllables, and they were -


End file.
